


Ladyguard

by electrickoolaid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrickoolaid/pseuds/electrickoolaid
Summary: It's summer, hot bodies, burns, and shenanigans ensured.Lifeguard AU anyone?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Ladyguard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I think this is going to sit as a really short one shot...we'll see. Hope you enjoy.

_Why is it so bloody hot outside?_

Marinette envied the mass of people currently enjoying the cool water. Currently sweltering on the guard chair, her love for the job was the only thing currently keeping her under the beating sun. Well and maybe the prospects of the best tan of her life. Blessed that the boss this year was more lax with uniforms, Marinette was hot in just her guard swimsuit, no uniform shorts and tank top in addition. Pros: Definitely cooler without the additional cotton and no terrible tan lines. Cons: more looks from the many boys trying to show off with flips into the pool. Well not really a con for some of the other girl guards, Lila and Chloe to name a few.

_Heh it wouldn’t be a con if it was Adrien who was giving her a second look... Focus! You’ve got lives to protect._

Interrupting her thoughts, a voice called from below, “Hey girl, boss lady was wondering if the new guard could shadow you teaching group lessons.” The voice belonging to Alya, as Marinette could hear the mischievous smile.

Marinette didn’t remember they’re being a new guard on the schedule. “Yeah, no problem...who is it?” As she climbed off the chair.

“You’ll see.” Alya practically singed.

“Where are they?”

“Waiting inside the office. Now run along. Tell Nino expect him to be here in 30, sharp.” Alya teased, now from the chair.

Marinette scoffed, like Nino would miss the time to rotate or see Alya. As she made her way to the office, she heard Alya scold some kids for running on the deck.

_Ha somethings will never change._

Alya never misses the chance to use her whistle. Entering the office, Marinette froze, a mop of blond hair all to familiar. She spent a good amount of time admiring it all through the school year. The boy whipped around to meet her.

“Oh Marinette, I didn’t know you worked here! Makes sense, as Alya and Nino do. Haha.” Adrien of all people was there. Marinette's mind drew a blank then proceeded to race a mile a minute

_Ha everything just changed._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again, I would love any comments and feedback!
> 
> XO anjia


End file.
